Sarah and James
Sarah and James Jones are twin siblings. At age 5, they are the most well behaved children living in Pontypandy. Awards * Firefighters Certificates * Joint Fun Run Winners (along with Mandy) * Flower and Veg show winners * Various pioneer badges * Bravery Award (James) * Pet Show blue ribbon (James) Relationship Sarah and James have a good relationship with each other, their parents, grandad, the firefighters and a close relationship with their Uncle Sam. Bio Sarah and James are often the more prominent children characters in the series. They have had a number of episodes and in the specials revolving around them showing their brother-and-sisterly bond. They are: ** Snow Business: Sarah and James nearly fall into a frozen pond when the ice cracks. ** Lost in the Fog: Sarah became stuck in the bog, an instance of a life-or-death situation. ** Quarry Rescue: James falls into an abandoned rock quarry. ** Fun Run: James hurt his ankle in a charity race. ** Alarm on the Beach: James gets stuck under a crate. ** The Great Fire of Pontypandy: Sarah and James hold hands when the forest was on fire so they didn't get separated. ** The Pontypandyness Monster: Sarah and some citizens get stranded in the middle of Pontypandy lake. ** On Thin Ice: A similar fate from Snow Business. ** Heroes of the Storm ** Alien Alert: Sarah broke her arm after a nasty fall with Norman. Of course there have been a few sibling rivalries between the two. When they once got lost in the fog, James blamed Sarah for it because she wanted to get off Trevor's bus and pick flowers for Penny. But they do forgive each other. When they both grow up, they want to be firefighters just like their Uncle Sam. Trivia * Between the two, Sarah has appeared the most. ** James is also Marco Polo's assistant since he admires him for his adventures. ** James is voiced by John Hasler who also voiced another Fireman Sam ''character Arnold McKinley and Thomas the Tank Engine and Rheneas from ''Thomas & Friends. ** Sarah is best friends with The Gruffalo's Child. ** James is best friends with Koda. ** James also shares the same name with the red engine from Equesodor and a member of Team Rocket which sometimes can be a bit confusing to the heroes. ** James also learns how to be brave by Gator along with Percy, Luigi Bellini, Piper and The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) in ''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave''. ** Sarah and James are also the two children that Discord likes to hang out with since he likes them. ** It was established that In Set for Action, Sarah is five minutes older than James at birth. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Kids Category:Pontypandy Pioneers Category:Junior Cadets Category:Assistants Category:Twins Category:Brothers Category:Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Nephews Category:Groups Category:Duos Category:Grandchildren Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Males Category:Females Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Characters voiced by John Hasler Category:Characters voiced by Steven Kynman Category:Humans Category:Fireman Sam Characters Category:Singing characters